


She's been waiting for me

by webofdreams89



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary wasn’t sure she was doing outside Isabelle’s door.  She only knew that the hurt expression on Isabelle’s face when her mother berated and then ignored her made Clary’s heart clench painfully and she was overwhelmed with the need to see Isabelle smile and make those sly comments of hers again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's been waiting for me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not exactly sure where this exactly fits into the continuity of s01e05, just that it’s sometime after Mama Lightwood first shows up. Also, I’ve never read the books so if something isn’t totally canon, ignore it lol. Though I think everything is vague enough that it should be fine. 
> 
> Happy Femslash February!

Clary wasn’t sure she was doing outside Isabelle’s door.  She only knew that the hurt expression on Isabelle’s face when her mother berated and then ignored her made Clary’s heart clench painfully and she was overwhelmed with the need to see Isabelle smile and make those sly comments of hers again.

She ran her fingers through her red hair and paced, trying to find it in her to knock.  Knock, that’s all she had to do.  Clary and Isabelle were friends, had been almost from the instant they met.  Isabelle was the only one really that seemed to realize that Clary was new and floundering in this world that everyone else had been immersed in their whole lives.   She was the only one that wanted to give Clary a chance to let it all sink in, to let her breath. 

And now Clary just wanted to return some of the comfort Isabelle gave her. 

“You know,” Isabelle said as she wrenched her bedroom door open, making Clary stop midstride, “the whole secret pacing outside my door thing would be a lot more effective if you weren’t stomping around in boots.”

Clary turned to face Isabelle, blushing.  “You’re probably right,” she said sheepishly, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans. 

The grin on Isabelle’s face stretched wide.  “I’ve listened to you pace out here for the past ten minutes, waiting for you to knock.  I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

Unsure of what to say to that, Clary looked away and bit her lip.  So maybe it wasn’t just Isabelle’s friendship she enjoyed.  She had a crush on her too and it was getting out of hand with all the lingering looks and the way she blushed at everything Isabelle said.  It was bad enough she was pretty sure Alec was beginning to catch on.  She wouldn’t be able to take it if his comments about her lack of experience and recklessness became remarks about how embarrassing it was to see Clary moon after his sister. 

Steeling herself, Clary glanced back at Isabelle and noticed that she was wearing a pair of loose navy pajama pants decorated in stars and a matching tank top.  Her usual waves were brushed out and her face was clean of makeup.  Isabelle always looked gorgeous, but Clary liked Isabelle like this too.

“I’ve never seen you in pajamas before,” Clary said, unable to stop herself.

“Disappointed?” Isabelle asked, quirking her lips and raising an eyebrow.

“No!” Clary said quickly, stepping closer.  Her arm lingered in the air between them before she dropped it back to her side.  “No, you look adorable.  You always do.”

Isabelle smiled again, reaching out for Clary’s hand.  “So do you,” Isabelle replied.  Her smile went smaller, soft.  “Why don’t you come inside.  You want to talk to me, right?”

Between the heat and pressure of Isabelle’s hand in her own and the way Clary’s heart pounded wildly in her chest and the way her mouth remained clamped shut, Clary could only nod.  She followed Isabelle inside. 

Isabelle led Clary over to the edge of her bed, tugging her to sit down next to her.  Still holding her hand, Isabelle turned so she faced Clary.  Unconsciously, Clary mirrored her.

“So,” Isabelle began, “what did you want to talk about?”

“Well, I just…I just wanted to see if you were, you know, okay?” Clary mumbled, looking around the room, at anything other than Isabelle.

Using her free hand, Isabelle tilted Clary’s face to her.  “Why wouldn’t I be okay?” she asked, sounding a bit surprised.  She let her hand linger against Clary’s cheek for a moment longer before she dropped it.

“It’s just, well, before.  With your mom.”  Isabelle didn’t react, her face still encouraging.  Clary gulped, then proceeded on.  “I saw how she treated you.  It was different than how she treated Alec, or even Jace.” 

Isabelle smiled again.  “You were worried about me.”

Clary nodded.  “I don’t want you to be sad,” she admitted, her face coloring again.

Nodding, Isabelle gently squeezed Clary’s hand and laid her other on top so Clary’s was sandwiched between the two.  “She’s always been like that with me.  I’m used to it.”

Clary leaned forward, face earnest.  “You shouldn’t have to be used to people treating you badly,” she said in a rush.  She hoped she wasn’t overstepping, but she hated the thought of Isabelle’s mom hurting her in any way.

This time, Isabelle looked away, that sad look from earlier back.  “You’re right.  I know you are.  It’s complicated when it’s family.”

Letting out an uncomfortable laugh, Clary replied, “It is.”

Isabelle seemed lost in thought for a moment before she turned back to Clary.  “Thank you for coming to check on me.  I’m…I’m not sad now.  You’re here.”

“Really?” Clary asked.

“Really,” she said.  “You have a big heart, Clary.  You care so much.  I like that about you.”

“You know how I feel about you, don’t you?” Clary asked. 

She wasn’t nervous anymore, not really.  Even if Isabelle didn’t like her back, she wasn’t the sort to belittle someone else’s feelings.  Clary saw what she was like with her brother, trying to coax him from his shell without forcing him into anything he wasn’t ready for. 

Something shifted on Isabelle’s face and she drew in a breath.  “Honestly, I was _hoping_ you liked me,” she admitted.  She looked vulnerable again like before.  It was different though, felt different.

With everything that happened since her eighteenth birthday, Clary was forced into a lot of situations that made her act far braver than she usually felt.  It was easy to be brave when it meant saving her mother’s life or rescuing Simon.  It was entirely different when it mean baring her heart, making herself vulnerable to Isabelle, took a different sort of courage. 

Still, if Isabelle could be honest, then so could Clary.

“I do,” Clary said, letting go of a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.  “I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I like you a lot.”

“Can I kiss you?” Isabelle asked, her hand returning to the side of Clary’s face, resting there lightly, the skin warm enough to make Clary’s face flush. 

“Yes,” Clary whispered. 

She felt Isabelle’s hand slide around and cup the back of her head, drawing Clary closer as she leaned in.  They lingered for a few seconds and looked at each other, faces only inches apart, before Clary’s breath hitched and she leaned the rest of the way in.  Isabelle’s lips pressed against hers, an intense, sweet pressure. 

Clary’s free hand slide down Isabelle’s side and came to rest on the curve of her hip.  She heard,   _felt_ , Isabelle moan and then they were kissing harder, Isabelle working Clary’s mouth open with a swipe of her tongue against Clary’s lips. 

Clary moaned when she felt Isabelle’s tongue touch hers and moaned louder still when Isabelle bit and tugged her bottom lip. 

They both breathed hard when they broke away, mouths slick wet.  Clary shifted a little on the bed, trying to ease some of the pressure between her legs.  “Wow,” she murmured.  She felt light.

Isabelle chuckled, leaning her forehead against Clary’s.  “That’s exactly what I was thinking too.”  She pressed a kiss against Clary’s cheek and pulled back enough that they could look at each other, and reached for Clary’s hand again. 

“I don’t want to make you worry about me when you have so many other things to worry about,” Isabelle admitted, “but I do like that you’re thinking of me.”

Clary let out a breathless laugh.  “Believe me, Isabelle, after a kiss like that, you’ll be in my thoughts even more than you already were.”

Smirking, Isabelle said, “Good,” and leaned in again. 

 


End file.
